Weird Pairings A Warehouse 13 Collection
by The Indie Flash
Summary: A collection of the weirdest possible pairings ever thought of for Warehouse 13.
1. Preface

_Weird Pairings- A Warehouse 13 Collection_

**PREFACE**

This fine collection of stories was inspired by an odd group of Warehouse 13 worshippers, Facebook's Warehouse 13 roleplaying team. I'm so thankful to be part of the lovely cast and encourage you to check out the Facebook page and read some stories.

Just search "FB's Warehouse 13" on Facebook.

So, here's what you need to know:

These pairings you are about to witness are… strange, to say the least. These will all just be written for your enjoyment (actually, mostly my enjoyment) and really aren't meant to be taken seriously at all.

As FB's Warehouse 13 says, "Every character on Warehouse must be bisexual… except Jinks, who's fabulously gay." This means that I really won't be paying attention to characters sexuality, so I don't wish to get any message or reviews of people crying, "BUT PETE'S NOT GAY!" or "CLAUDIA LIKES MEN!" (Oh please, you know she had a crush on H.G. Why else would she drop that glass?)

And now I'm rambling, so, let's jump right in. I'll be updating as much as possible with new stories.

Please, please, PLEASE! Feel free to drop a review to tell me how odd this is or if you have some weird pair ideas. I love suggestions.

Let the fun begin!

COMING UP NEXT: H.G. Wells/Vanessa Calder


	2. Two Old Ghosts

**Ghost lovin' between Steve and MacPherson. Actually turned out less creepy than I thought it would. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Steve Jinks had died. The injection in his neck had stop his heart in an instant and his last sight had been Marcus Diamond smiling that sickening smile of his as he faded into blackness. The blackness felt endless, like a dry ocean that he was tied to the bottom of. It washed over him and wiped away the pain, leaving only an empty, weightless feeling. He had departed from his body, and with each passing moment, the separation became more and more certain.<p>

As time passed, Steve's peaceful blackness started taking a shape, becoming something fondly familiar. The warehouse had materialized around him, but he wasn't standing in it. It felt more like he was floating slightly above the ground, tied to the energy rather than the space.

"Artie?" He tried to call out, but all that escaped his lips was a cold air in the direction of the older agent's back. Artie whipped around and scowled, muttering something about it getting too drafty in this place. It dawned on Steve that perhaps this was his afterlife, bound to the warehouse in life and death. It didn't seem so bad, he decided. He would see Claudia grow up and achieve her destiny. He would still be part of the family, even if all he could do was bump in the night.

Floating towards a computer, he watched Claudia from about a foot away and tried not to disturb the air at all. He could feel how broken she was right now, and it didn't seem like she was ready to feel his energy. It would give her the insane notion at he could wanted to be brought back without consequence. That he wanted to return to his life. Steve knew he couldn't. He had felt the darkness in Marcus and knew he rather be dead like this than alive like that. No matter how much he wanted to reach out and touch Claudia's shoulder and do anything to wipe away the beginnings of tears in her eyes he couldn't yet.

"So, yet another agent joins me." The voice had a cold, wind-like quality much like Steve's breath. Turning slowly around, Steve spotted another ghostly being, an older yet handsome man in a purple collared shirt and a nice coat.

"You're James MacPherson… Claudia told me about you." Steve managed to stutter out, staring at the other dead man.

"And you're Steve Jinks. I was watching you. It's a pity, really, that they lot you. You seemed to be quite the asset." MacPherson replied in his classic British accent, giving a small but warm smile. Steve moved slightly away from Claudia to approach James, examining him as he moved.

"I've been told you were quite the super villain." Steve retorted, though there was no hostility in his tone. He would have to spend the rest of eternity with this man, so no grudges could form this early on. It would probably anger the breathing soul of the warehouse, which they were now both tied to.

"I have a lot of regrets. Working here was not one of them, however." James' smiled turned slightly sad, and Steve moved right to his side as he picked on it. Steve wrapped an arm around James, astonished that he was solid to him. He was about the only thing he could touch.

"This place is really special." Steve muttered, looking around and letting his eyes fall on Claudia again. A tinge of sadness echoed out of him and made James feel the need to wrap his arms around Steve in a comforting hug.

"Don't worry, Steve, you'll never be alone here. One day, all the agents will be here with us, but for now, you'll have me." James whispered to Steve, who was gracious to feel anything right now. An eternity here wouldn't be so bad with James. Not at all. Not willing to let go of the one solid thing in his afterlife right now, Steve nuzzled deep into the hug, closing his eyes and running a hand through James' salt and pepper hair. Without thinking, James tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips against Steve's. It felt so good to feel another person after two years of loneliness. Steve didn't protested and let his hands drop to MacPherson's waist and kissed him back, passionately. Everything around him started to feel warmed around them, the freezing turning to a soft and comfortable warmth.

"We'll never be alone here." Steve muttered, pulling away to be just inches from James' face.

"Never." James replied, the warmest smile he had ever smiled crossing his lips. "Come on now, Agent Jinks. Have you ever seen Artie's bed?" Steve shook his head and smiled, floating up to the private room behind James.

"Did it just get really hot in here, or is that just me?" Artie asked, whipping around to face Claudia.

"Probably just hot flashes, old man."


End file.
